A Mask To Hide All
by marshmallowchoclatebunny
Summary: Rose had made some mistakes she wanted to fix. Scorpius just wanted to un taint the family name. So what will happen when these two come together for their 7th year? Rated T for later parts.
1. Chapter 1

A Mask to Hide All

Chapter 1

A/N

k so this lil plot bunny just came into my head while on my way home from Austin. Shows what lack of sleep, hunger and a long drive will do to me. Heh. Well anyways, I hope you like it :D Reviews are loved!

DISCLAIMER: does it look like I own Harry Potter? If I did, this wouldn't be on a website, it would be in Barnes&Nobles. Ha. I only own the plot, some characters, and my phone along with some other belongings. :D Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

_Rose_

The day had started out ordinarily enough. Well as ordinary as you got in her house. The fact that it was September 1st, the day all young witches and wizards across Britain headed to Hogwarts did not make it easier. But now she couldn't care less what day it was, as long as she got out of her home.

"MUM! Have you seen my trunk?" She yelled down the stairs.

She, being the girl she was, had taken advantage of the fact that she was now 17 yrs old and had magically shrunken her trunk to make her load easier. And in the process, she had lost it.

"Rose Weasley, if you used magic to shrink that trunk, then you can use magic to find it." Her mother replied. '_why didn't I think of that?_**' **She thought. **ACCIO TRUNK! **Her trunk came whizzing up from the living room, where she had obviously placed it last. She stuffed it into her jeans pocket and went back to her room, careful not to slam her door, she did not need her mum on her back just before she left for 3 months.

She put her trunk in the front pocket of her backpack, along with her Head Girl badge. She couldn't believe she was a 7th year. Her Hogwarts career was coming to an end. It seemed like just yesterday she had been at Ollivanders getting her wand, and boarding the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Now it was about to be her last time, and then she'd be off to St. Mungos to become a Healer. She only wished she had spent more time living than studying. Oh well. At least she had a whole year ahead of her to fix that. Exactly how, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't the top in her year, Ravenclaw and Head Girl for nothing.

_Scorpius_

Oh gosh. He was gonna be late. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was NEVER late. Then again, there was a first time for everything, wasn't there? He sighed, threw off the silk green covers and stumbled to his bathroom. Not only were Malfoys never late, he was also Head Boy, and so he had to set an example for everyone else. As if they would ever listen to him. But it was worth a shot. But they would surely listen to his partner. He would bet anything that it was the Weasel. She was his only competition, and also the only one with grades higher than him. The mere thought of her made him cringe. He pushed her out of his mind and went into the shower.

'_time to officially wake up with a nice, cold, shower'_ he thought.

30 minutes later he was presentable. His hair looked stylishly messy, his gray eyes sparkled slightly from his contacts, and his teeth shone. His clothes however were another story. Seeing as how he only had to carry his trunk in a messenger bag, he opted for a black plain hoodie, dark blue jeans, and a gray shirt underneath his jacket. His shoes were his favourite black converse with the frayed laces. He was ready for the day. Or so he thought. His Head Boy badge in his pocket, he surveyed the room one last time before turning and throwing floo powder in the fireplace and jumping in. "DIAGON ALLEY!" he yelled. Only his parents would have things planned for this day. Oh well. He could manage. From the Leaky Cauldron he took the Knight Bus to King Cross Station.

'_10 more minutes before its time to leave'_ he thought as he glanced at his watch while boarding the train. Once he was settled in the Heads compartment, he gave his owl some treats and then looked out the window. '_oh great the Weasleys are right outside the window' _he thought, irritated. '_well might as well watch them as there's nothing else to do.' _He stared glumly out the window, watching as the group of red heads said their good byes, gave out hugs, and checked for last minute items. Soon the train whistle sounded, and they scampered up the steps.

A minute later he heard the compartment door open. Sure enough, it was none other than Rose bloody Weasley.

"Malfoy. I see you made it as Head Boy" Rose said coldly.

"Weasley. I should have known it would be you" He sneered back.

"Look Ferret, I actually want to enjoy this year, so could we at least try to be nice to each other?"

"I will if you will".

She stood there for a moment, she hadn't been expecting him to be so..._agreeing._ But she snapped back to reality and shook the hand he had outstretched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Hogsmeade, Dates, Meetings and the Truth 

A/N  
I'm back! Of course it was only one day, but what's time to an elf? Well anyways, here's the new chapter! Reviews, good or bad, are loved :) enjoy.  
Sorry if the chapters are short, but I have to write this on my iPod and then send it to my email, and then upload it. :) so yea, I'll work harder to make it longer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have own/owned Harry potter. No matter how many people I threaten. Elves get no respect nowadays. :D

Rose

For the rest of the train trip, they only made small talk when necessary. She noticed his trunk was nowhere in sight, which meant he must have transfigured it to fit inside his backpack. Or he wasn't planning on wearing clothes this year. Some small part of her hoped it was the latter. "wait, what?" if she was hoping for that...no it was impossible. How could she, rose WEASLEY, like scorpius MALFOY? She shook her head, trying to erase those thoughts from her head.

"Weasley? Something wrong?" Malfoy asked.

"nothing. But if were going to try to be nice to each other, could we at least call each other by our first names?" she answered.

"I don't see why not rose"

"thank you scorpius."

After that she leaned back in the seat and looked out at the passing countryside. It was raining as usual, and she watched the raindrops race down the window pane. After a while she got bored, and so pulled out a a muggle book to read. After a while she stopped reading and noticed that drake had fallen asleep. He look more peaceful than she had ever seen him. His head leaned against the window frame, so his slivery blonde hair covered his hair. His pink lips were slightly parted and his cheeks were flushed from the cold. Basically, he looked handsome and cute to her. She shook her head, she would not let herself fall for him. There was the whole Weasley-Malfoy feud, not to mention he could never like her back. She was nerdy and ugly. No one could ever like her. Ever. With that final thought she switched on her iPod and fell asleep.

Scorpius

He woke with a start. 'how long ha he been asleep?' he yawned and glanced at his watch. 1:30. He'd been asleep for one hour. He glanced over at Rose. She seemed to have fallen asleep as well. He stretched then got comfortable on the seat. He'd wake her up in an hour. In the meantime he studied her. He had never seen her so relaxed. She was always so stressed about class and what-not. It vaguely reminded him of back in third and fourth year, when they had actually been friends, even though no one had known. Oh how he wished he hadn't messed that up. He was jolted back to reality when the food trolley came back. The lady poked her head in. "anything off the cart dear?" she asked, noting that Rose was asleep. "um..just a bit of everything please" he replied, pulling out a bag of money. She handed him his food, took the money and left. He settled back in to his seat and chewed a chocolate frog while studying Rose. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, and her eyelashes brushed her cheeks. Her perfect lips formed a line, and not surprisingly they were bitten here and there. 'Merlin she's beautiful' he thought. 'wait, I'm not falling for her am I?" he worried about this for a few minutes, before deciding that he wasn't. He moved his thoughts to that school year.  
'i have to show people that I'm nothing like my father and grandfather' he glumly thought. He also wanted to convince Rose he had changed. But he doubted she would listen to him.  
'she hates me anyways, so why try'

An hour later, Scorpius woke up, and also woke up Rose in the process.

"mm what time is it? She said groggily.

"2:30. Time for our prefect meeting in 15 minutes." he replied, yawning.

"Merlin! Why didn't you wake me up earlier Scorpius?" she shrieked, now fully awake.

"well I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to be awake an hour ago, which is when I was last awake." he shot back.

"er...thanks then scorpius" she said with a small smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck, which he seemed to do whenever he was nervous. "no problem" he replied.

"um can you wait outside while I change?" she asked.

"...sure"

He got out of there as fast as he could, making sure that she couldn't see the blush that was starting to creep up on him. He had already changed into his uniform and robes, Rose was the only one who had to change out of her jeans and grey t-shirt. He commented to himself how similar their outfits were, considering she had been wearing her grey shirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and converse. Now, as he was let back in, he could tell that her Hogwarts uniform was the same as his, except hers was Ravenclaw, and his was Slytherin.

Back when they had been friends, she would have let him stay, as long as he turned around. That was back when she trusted him. But ever since the Incident, she hated him. Well had hated him, if her efforts at peace were anything to go by. Maybe he could have a shot a repairing the past.

Rose

'before, he could have stayed. Now looked what you've done' she scolded herself. She certainly missed the old days, but she was sure he didn't. Why would he? She was the one who messed everything up, the one who couldn't move on. She erased the thoughts of regret from her mind and stood up.

"Scorpius, we have to get to the meeting" she quietly said.

He stood up and followed her out.

At the meeting they just reviewed all the rules, the prefect duties and when their meetings would be held. She noticed quite a few of the girls eyeing Scorpius, and in turn Scorpius noted the boys staring at Rose.

They knew they had no competition, since it was known that Rose and Scorpius had hated each other in 1st and 2nd year, and then from 5th year onwards. But they hadn't expected them to be acting so civil to each other.

At the end of the meeting, Rose hung back to brief the new 5th year prefects. So did a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, Thomas. As soon as she was done, they started walking and talking together.

"So Rose, I was wondering.. Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?

"Sure! I'd love to Thomas." she replied with a smile.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 9 in front of the Heads castle. Till then, see you 'round." he waved goodbye and left.

Rose hurried to her cousins compartment. All her cousins felt the need to sit together, so they occupies one large compartment, which was known as the Weasley compartment. It was swarming with red heads, since Albus, lily, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, and lorcan and Lysander, were all there. She was the only one not there.

She burst in, and 11 heads and 22 eyes turned to her. "ROSE!" they all yelled.

"hi guys guess what?" she said, out of breath.

"what?" asked her youngest cousin, Lucy.

"I'm going out with Thomas Johnson, from Gryffindor!"

All the boys mouths fell open, and they all stood.

"come on guys, let's go tell Johnson exactly what will happen to him if he hurts Rose". Albus said, with his teeth tightly clenched.

Rose sighed and sat down, and was soon enveloped by the girls with questions.

Scorpius

He leaned back in his seat, wondering where Rose was. He figured she was with the redhead clan, chatting about ways to get even more freckles on their pecked faces. Suddenly he heard loud voices from outside.

"And if you even THINK about hurting my sister, I will curse you so badly, not even Madam Pomfrey will be able to cure you." Hugo finished.

"have we made ourselves clear?" Lorcan asked threateningly.

Johnson nodded, not even able to speak.

"good. Let's go guys. We'll be watching you" Albus said.

Scorpius chuckled to himself. That someone would be brave enough to date Rose, with her many cousins, was quite hilarious to him. But deep down he felt something else. He could barely identify it.. As jealousy? No, he couldn't be jealous. Because if he was jealous, that would mean he liked Rose. And that was just unbelievable. 'but her hair..her eyes.. her smile' he thought wistfully. Merlins beard, he was falling for Rose.

-

A/N well there it is! The 2nd chapter. This one is longer, seeing as this time I actually had time to work on it. But I still think it sucked. Well anyways, one of them finally figures it out. But no oh no, there's the little problem of Thomas. Will he turn out good or bad? Tune in next time to find out more. And what is this Incident that they speak of oh so fondly? Reviews, both good and bad are loved. Until next time, shalom. (peace in hebrew)

-marshmallow out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaaaack. :D. I know that you probably wont want to hear my random rantings, and just want me to get on with the story since its been 1 week. Sorry! Anyways, see you at the bottom!

DISCLAIMER: **Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue. Except for the text that is this book, which I should be very upset if you took. Plus I have no money to give you. I also don't own When the rain comes by Third Day. **

* * *

_**And here's the story!**_

_Rose_

She'd gone back to the compartment after her cousins had finished interrogating her. She was only glad they hadn't taken a lamp and tied her to a chair. The only thing stopping them was that they had no ropes, at least not any strong or long enough. She still wondered exactly why her cousin Louis had that many survival items in his backpack anyways. Was he turning into a Muggle? How did he even know what a Muggle did? He was a pure blood for crying out loud!

As she stumbled back to the compartment, she heard people talking about her and Scorpius. Something about how they were secretly going out, and that was why they were both Heads. For goodness sakes, they were 4th cousins! Her mother had told her after she had gone digging at the Ministry, but that was besides the point. Even if dating your fourth cousin was socially acceptable, why would she do such an idiotic thing as that? She hated him, after what he had done in 4th year, she wasn't exactly about to welcome him with open arms and sugar cookies. He'd be lucky if they were even acquaintances. Which they were. But did it matter? No. it didn't. What mattered was that in no way, shape or form did she fancy Scorpius. Not in a million bazillion years.

By the time she had finished her mental rant, she had arrived at their compartment. '_well zippity baddity doo daa, what do we have here?' _Before her lay Scorpius, fresh tear tracks on his pale face. He was sprawled across his side of the compartment, holding a letter in his hands. He seemed to be sleeping, but not at all peacefully. She silently reached for the letter, wondering what was causing him such great distress. Maybe she could help him. After her uncle Charlie died, she had been through a lot of pain, because he had been her most favourite uncle, and the one who was always there for her.

As she took the letter, she saw only one word. Dead. Before she could find out who exactly was dead, Scorpius woke up. His eyes flashed as he noticed that she was there, and what she was holding. "Scorpius...are you ok? What happened?" She asked, anxious to know how she could help. He looked at her, searching her face for trust. Finally with a sigh he replied.

"My parents are dead. They were working with some other Aurors, trying to bring down some stray Dark Wizards. My dad, as a former Death Eater was being, was being shot at the most. My mum saw this and shot at one of them, but my dad moved at that exact moment and got my mothers **Avada Kedavra.** My mother was overcome with grief and killed herself. The Ministry just sent an owl."

Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She had learned how Mr. Malfoy was before the war from her parents, but she knew he had changed. She had him as a teacher once, and had learned many things, both emotional and educational. She couldn't believe he was gone.

"Scorp, I'm so sorry. You must be in a lot of pain. I know what its like to lose someone that you love, but you lose two people who you loved and valued, and who loved you as much too. And as much as I wish I had some kind words to say, I have none. I can only be here for you."

He stared at her unblinkingly. He suddenly started crying, overcome with grief and pain the moment he saw her worried face. He fell into her open arms, ready to be comforted. He expected her to push him away and walk off. What he didn't expect was for her to pull him into a hug, and hold him tightly til his sobs ceased. Which took around half an hour, give or take a sob. About halfway through Rose started crying as well. She cried for Scorpius, for his parents, and for her Uncle Charlie, who she never got to mourn properly. He had been the one who had taught her not to judge, to never burn someone else candle to light her own. Frankly with out him she wouldn't be where she was now.

Once Scorpius had calmed down enough, she said something to him.

"Love is stronger than death. Even though it cant stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it cant separate people from love. It cant take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death. You can either mourn your dad and remember all the things that made him a great man, or you can forget all that and wallow in your grief."

" Thanks Rose. In glad you can along when you did. And mi sorry. For everything."

She stood up and said lightly " Well if you can **Scourgify** me, I might be able to find it in me to forgive you." they grinned at each other and sat back down.

" Does this mean we're friends then? Rose asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

For the next two hours until it was time to arrive at Hogwarts, they played many games and got time to know each other. They found out that they both liked the same Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. They liked the same kind of ice cream, and both loved and hated to study. Loved because of what they learned, hated because of all the work they had to do. It was a win-lose situation.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, an outsider who didn't know them might have thought they were life long friends. But how would wrong they would be. She had several reasons for being his friend, but also several that had held her back all these years. But by the time they got to Hogwarts with the first years, she was fully convinced that no matter what her family said, she would be friends with Scorpius.

After the Feast had ended, and she had endured the stares everyone was giving her as she sat at the staff table, Scorpius and her found their way to their dorms. After waving good night to Scorpius, she ventured into her room. There she stood, shell shocked. Had anyone else been in the room, they would have wondered what was making Rose Weasley so surprised and shocked, seeing as this was not a daily occurrence for her. And then they would have seen.

Her room was exactly how she had always wanted it, a dark red colour for the walls, pictures of art scattered across them. The bed was king sized, and covered in what seemed to be the softest material ever. It was a dark cherry wood colour, with a gold bedspread. The floor was dark pine, with a few white rugs here and there. Her dresser stood directly across from the bed, and a wardrobe parallel to it. The door to the bathroom was on the wall to left of the bed. She entered it and saw her bathroom.

It was painted a dark blue, with light blue tile for the floor. The bathtub was in the corner, and the shower in the other corner. A sink and vanity table stood in between. Across from it was a door, which was open and revealed a small studying area, equipped with desk and chair, bookshelves, and cabinets. It was all perfect.

Her hard work all these years at Hogwarts had finally paid off. '_This is going to be an excellent, wonderful year.'_ she thought.

_Scorpius_

He was shocked to say the least. First the news about his parents, then Rose. This had been a very difficult day, but at least Rose had made it easier. Only his mind was still spinning from the events of the day. He decided he could do with a lie-down, so he waved good night to Rose, and headed through the door to his room.

What he saw was not at all what he expected. He had figured that his room would be the same as his dorm room, and so he hadn't anticipated anything. What he found was much, much, much, much, (do you get the idea?) different. But that didn't mean he didn't like it.

The walls were dark blue, with his favourite pieces of art hanging in the middle of each wall. The bed was across him and the door. It was ebony wood, with a beige bedspread. A brown dresser was next to his bed, and on the other side was his dresser. On the wall to the left of the bed was the door leading to the bathroom. He stepped over a black rug that lay on the wood floor and into the bathroom.

It had white walls, and a black shower and tub with glass coverings. A large white sink stood between, with a black mirror on the wall above it. In the mirror he could see a door leading to another room. He turned around and strode to the door. When he pushed open the door he saw what was inside. It was a small studying room, similar to the one Rose had, except the furniture in his was black.

After he was down over-viewing his room he went to his bed, lay down and started to cry. He cried for his lost parents, who he missed more than anything. He cried for what he felt for Rose, and for knowing the feelings would never be returned. And he cried for Rose. For the friendship and compassion she had shown, which he didn't deserve. With that final thought he pulled out his iPod and tuned it to his favourite song.

_**When the rain comes it seems that everyone has  
gone away  
When the night falls you wonder if you shouldn't  
find someplace  
To run and hide  
Escape the pain  
But hiding's such a lonely thing to do  
I can't stop the rain  
From falling down on you again  
I can't stop the rain  
But I will hold you 'til it goes away  
When the rain comes  
you blame it on the things that  
you have done  
When the storm fades  
you know that rain must fall  
on everyone  
Rest awhile  
it'll be alright  
No one loves you like I do  
When the rain comes  
I will hold you **_

It was a song that his parents had often sung to him, and he always associated that song with some of his most treasured memories. At that moment he was reminded of the last happy memory he had with them before they left.

_**Flashback **_

_They had been at Diagon Alley, shopping for Scorpius school supplies. They had just come out of the Owl Emporium, and were laughing at how an owl had attacked a lady with a rather large hair do. As her husband tried to help her, three more owls came down to help the first one. When their kids had tried to help the rest of the owls decided to join in. Seeing this the manager had called all the assistants to help the poor family. With all the people and owls, it soon looked liked a flock of walking flapping feather more than people and birds. _

_Scorpius and his parents had tried to hold in their laughter until they at least made it to the street, but the second they stepped outside they couldn't hold it in anymore and they all burst out laughing, shaking with giggles and tears of laughter. They had collapsed as soon as possible, and no one paid any attention to them, for they figured they had been hit with a very strong tickling charm. When Draco finally stood up and looked at his family, he couldn't help but start laughing again. _

_When they all finally managed to stop laughing they quickly flooed back home. They wiped tears from their eyes and Astoria spoke._

"_It really was rather rude of of us to laugh, and we are lucky they didn't see us, but-" she was cut short as Scorpius spoke. _

"_Mother, you have to agree, it was rather hilarious, although you're right, it was rude."_

"_Astoria, I have to say, I agree with what Scorpius is saying. The amount of hair that woman had, and all those birds..." _

_With those words they all burst out laughing yet again. Everything they looked one another in the eye, they couldn't help but laugh again. _

With that final thought Scorpius closed his eyes and whispered" I miss you mom and dad". And from someplace above, came the sound of his parents whispering good night to their only child.

_Somewhere far away_

"Master, the two children have made it. They have been accepted as Heads. Our plan is going perfectly." A scratchy voice said as its owner peered at a screen in front of it, which showed Rose and Scorpius first day as seventh years. They jumped as a voice spoke from out of the darkness, its velvet tone masking the evil in it. "Perfect. They will pay for their parents mistake, and they will pay greatly. Keep watching them." the voice replied. With that said, the owner of the velvet voice fingered its wand, and thought of ways to bring down the Mudbloods daughter and the traitors son. He would need them together of course, that was one of the best ways to cause pain. And he knew. He knew all to well

**A/N:** There you have it! The third chapter to AMHA (sounds like some sort of spell or something)! Now, don't throw red hot pokers or pitchforks at me for it being later than the other chapters, but from now on, this story is getting updated on Fridays only. Just a little something to look forward to after a long week. :D And each Monday Ill put up a one-shot, it might have to do with the story, it might not. Please note that this chapter is longer, and that they will keep getting longer as I get the hang of it. So don't hurt me. Please. Reviews are loved, and you will also receive virtual Scorpius and Rose cookies. That's all! Cheerio!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Days. Good, Bad, and Painful

A/N: I'm back my little ones! Did you miss me? Please note that I'm writing this over the span of two hours, it is currently 10;22 and I have to be done by 12:30. joy. And I'm also converting four DVD's, listening to music, catching up on my favourite show, and trying to cram all of it in by noon. Yea, never doing that again. Well you obviously want me to get one with the story, so see you at the bottom!

DISCLAIMER: yup, I own all of this. The characters are currently outside playing Quidditch. Not. If I did own them, which I don't, there would have been whole series on the Next-Gen and the Marauders.

Rose

OK yea she loved Hogwarts. And everything in it. But that did not make up for what happened today and why she was currently hiding behind a tapestry in the fourth floor, wearing nothing but her school robes. She didn't even have her undies for crying out loud! Albus and Thomas were gonna pay. Well not Albus, she could get James to take care of him seeing as how she was his favourite cousin and what not. But Thomas? As her boyfriend, he should have stood up for, instead of laughing at her along with the rest of the school. But nooo, no one could be asked to stand up for her except Professor Longbottom who handed her a towel since she was too embarrassed to transfigure one. Maybe she should explain exactly what had happened before continuing.

_She had been on her way out of the Heads room, adjusting her tie, making sure everything looked perfect for her first day of her last year. Which was why she hadn't noticed when Albus crept up behind her, and charmed a large bucket of ice cold water to fall on her. Leave it to him to use Muggle pranks. But she had never been the target before. Always her other cousins. But that didn't matter now. What matter instead was that since she hadn't pulled on her dress robes yet, and so it was her uniform that got wet. Which included her plain white shirt, which was see through if it got even the slightest wet. And she had chosen today of all days to wear the new lacy bra and underwear that her mum had gotten her for her birthday. At least her bottom was safe. She sighed. Then she screamed. "ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" with that nice final thought she had dropped everything and chased after her her ex- favourite cousin._

_She chased him into the Great Hall, which she realized ten seconds later when she was standing in the middle of it that it was a big mistake. She was frozen in her spot, unable to move as her embarrassment at the whole school seeing her in a see through shirt magnified. She saw flashes going off in the corner of her eyes, but her main focus of attention was on her "boyfriend'. He was seated at the Gryffindor table, and was not hiding his laughter at seeing her like this. In fact, he was probably enjoying the show, and thinking that there would be more to come since he was her boyfriend. Well he was wrong. He wouldn't be getting so much as a kiss on the cheek from her until he apologized. Now on to more pressing matters. Like the fact that she was standing in the middle of the Great Hall completely soaked to the bone, wearing a see through shirt that showed everyone in the room exactly what underwear she had chosen to wear that day. Her day was off to a perfect start. And then it got even better. _

_The tips of her shoes slowly started to disappear, then her socks. Her whole skirt was about to disappear when Professor Longbottom had rushed up and handed her a towel, looking at everything else but her. She quickly said thanks and raced out of the Great Hall, up 3 flights of stairs and behind the first tapestry she could find. She had summoned her dress robes and bag. She changed into her dress robes, and stuffed all her damp clothes into her bag. And that was where she was now. Shivering, hungry, and furious. Not a good match for her. Not at all. _

She would find him. As soon as she was properly dry, fed, and had a good plan. She spread out her clothes to dry. She would have used a drying charm, but hated using those, seeing as how if they weren't on a person or mannequin, they would shrink a considerable amount, which she did not need. She transfigured some notebooks into some temporary clothes, making a mental note to change them back later. She set a charm on the tapestry so no one could come in, or know she was there. Then she finally started a fire, and set about to find some food in her bag.

She stayed there the whole day, planning, reading and sleeping. She had found some cookies in her bag, and transfigured them into some pasta for lunch. She had read over all her textbooks so she would be prepared for tomorrow. And she had come up with the most wonderful plan for getting back at her cousin and Thomas.

At around six in the evening, she heard Scorpius calling her on her wand. The two Heads shared a link so that if they ever need the other for whatever reason, they could notify them with a simple wave of their wand. It was both a curse and a blessing, but at that moment, it was the latter.

A blue light appeared at the tip of her wand and then Scorpius's voice came through.

"Rose, where are you? Your whole family except Albus is looking for you. They keep bothering me, they think I've done something with you."

"Why isn't Albus looking for me? And what about Thomas?"

"Well he thinks you're going to hurt him, so he's in hiding. And Thomas...I haven't seen him at all today. But where are you?"

"Seesh calm down. I'm in the fourth floor tapestry, the one with a picture of Hogwarts and its founders. I'll unlock it so you can come in."

She set about removing the charms for Scorpius, and a few seconds later he came in.

"wow" he remarked. "you have a whole place set up here. The only thing missing is the bed."

"Actually that's over there in the corner." She said, pointing.

They laughed at the sight of a small doll sized bed which looked as if it wouldn't even hold the tiniest 1st year.

"But moving on to business. What have I missed from classes today?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just the fact that you were supposed to be my partner in every single class!"

Rose blushed. At the end of their sixth year, they had been told that they would be assigned partners for their 7th year. And she had completely forgotten that in her embarrassment this morning.

"In so sorry Scorpius! Did you get in trouble or anything?" she asked worriedly.

"Relax Rose" he said, grinning. " We just went over our classes and got papers with an overview of this year." He handed her a pile of papers with various names.

"Wow. Thanks Scorp."

"No problem. Now about your family. Shouldn't you at least let them know where you are? I mean by now they've probably noticed that I'm gone, and have thought of even more crazy situations."

She sighed. She was still mad at them, they were her family and they had all been there that morning, yet none of them had done anything. James would have though. They were close like that. Sadly though, he had just graduated that June. Finally she spoke.

" Fine. I'll tell them where I am. But that's it. I wont do anything else. They're my family, and they should have done something this morning."

Scorpius nodded. He had heard what had happened that morning, and was furious at Albus. To think that they had ever been friends.

He helped her pack up everything, and remove the charms. They walked silently towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once they reached it, he patiently waited outside while she went in.

There was silence as she entered. Only her cousins occupied it, everyone else was gone. She spoke.

"If you're still wondering where I was, I was still in the school. I was hiding, from the school and from you. You're my family. You should have done something. Oh and Albus sweetie? Don't think you're not gonna pay. All of you will pay actually. Because from what happened this morning, I find it very hard to believe that you consider me family. Good-night." Once those last words were uttered, she turned and left.

The moment she was out of Gryffindor Tower, the tears came. Scorpius immediately took her into his arms, and together, with him guiding, they headed back to the Heads Tower.

He left her alone for a few moments in their common room while he raced to the kitchens to get her some real food. Once he got back, she had stopped crying and was staring blankly into the fire. A million thoughts were racing through her mind.

Why had Albus done that? Why hadn't her family done anything? She knew the answer to the second one. She wasn't really a Weasley. By name yes. But by blood? Scorpius was more related to them than her. She was actually the product of a former relationship between her mother and one of her schoolmates. After Hermiones' first husband had died, she had married Ron. And a few months later, Rose was born. Everyone in their family knew the story, yet no one spoke of it. She had always feared the day when her family would use it against her. It looked like that day had arrived.

_Scorpius_

He was furious to say the least. He couldn't believe what Rose's cousins had done to her. It was bad enough that they had laughed, he would have maybe understood that. But let her stand there, in front of the whole school in a wet see through shirt? They were lucky he had been able to hold in his anger until now. The only damage he could cause was to himself. And the mirror.

He walked over to the filled bathtub, and dived in, immersing himself in the bubbles and lukewarm water. He need to relax, to take his mind of his anger. So he switched his thoughts to Rose. _'Rose..' _he thought dreamily. He wished he had been there that morning, to protect her. But no, he HAD to continue his habit of early breakfast. And he thought it was a good habit. Well, usually.

And to make matters worse, he had an excellent day. While Rose was hiding somewhere, crying her eyes out. He had gained Slytherin 50 points all by himself. And every time during break that he wanted to go off in search of Rose, one of the Weasleys or the Potter would catch up to him and question. He was only glad that he didn't have any classes with them. That right alone belonged to Rose.

Rose... He couldn't even begin to comprehend what Monday would be like. She would have no one but him. Her family seemed to have deserted her, and the rest of the school wasn't even an option. Maybe they could call in sick or something. Or maybe he could convince McG to let Rose miss classes and have Scorpius bring her her work. But even though he knew McG might go for it, Rose wouldn't. She would rather hold her head high and endure the whispers and stares than hide another day.

He shook his head and climbed out of the tub, leaving the water to drain.

He lay on his bed, willing sleep to come and allow him to forget the events of the past few days.

On mondayhe was up before Rose, and ready to go. He patiently waited for her to come down so that they could go to breakfast together.

As they entered the Great Hall, the whispers, stares and pointing started. Rose however continued to chat with him as if though nothing was going on. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table with their backs to everyone else. Rose's best friend, Ellie, who sat with them, had joined Scorpius in the worrying about Rose department. She, like him, had had breakfast early on Friday, and so had been in the library when Rose was being embarrassed. She apologized to her friend repeatedly, but Rose waved it all off, saying that she was ten times better than her cousins, since she actually apologized and tried to fix things.

Once they had finished their food, they all headed to class early, eager to avoid everyone. But they soon figured out that they should have been late instead of early. Everyone, especially the girls, would stop to say something to Rose. And it was never anything nice.

By lunchtime, the three of them where sore and in pain, the latter applying to Scorpius and Ellie. They had attacked a particularly vicious group of people, who stopped to call Rose a long list of words that should not be repeated. And the boys had been, if possible, worse. They had treated Rose like dirt, asking how much she charged per night among other things. Ellie and Scorpius had come to Rose's rescue just in time. The group of people were currently in the Hospital Wing, saying that they had all gotten in a fight over a piece of work. Scorpius had threatened them with more if they didn't say that.

Ellie had grabbed some food from the Great Hall while Rose and Scorpius waited outside by the lake.

When she got back, she said that the Weasleys had cornered her, and threatened her if she didn't tell them where Rose was. Which was why she was now sporting a black eye from one of the girls. Rose had cried at the loyalty of her best friend, and Scorpius had thanked her for keeping Rose safe. He quickly cured Ellie, and they set about to eat their lunch of hamburgers and fries.

They were heading back to the Heads Tower after dinner when Ellie, who was leading them, stopped. She waved Scorpius over and told him that she had heard a noise coming from around the corner in one of the classrooms. He alerted Rose who pulled out her wand. He motioned to Ellie and Rose to stay put will he went on ahead to see what it was.

As he turned the corner, the noises increased and seemed to be coming from the classroom at the very end of the hallway. He crept towards it, casting a charm on him so that whoever it was, wouldn't hear him coming. As he neared the classroom, he pulled out his wand. And gasped.

He was standing to the side of the door, so he could see clear inside, but so that whoever was in couldn't see him. And the people inside seemed way too busy to even bother looking at the door. For it was Roxanne Weasley and Thomas Johnson, Rose's cousin and boyfriend. And they were way to close, doing something way too intimate, to be just meeting as friends.

He called Rose on his wand, and called her to his spot. She had a right to see this, a right to know who really was on her side. What made matters worse was that they had just gone out on Saturday to Hogsmeade.

Rose, with Ellie in tow, soon reached him. He pulled Ellie forward first, so she could see what was happening. Once she had a look inside, she gasped, and nodded to him. They had to show Rose.

Ellie spoke urgently to Rose, telling her that she had to see what was going on inside. Rose paled, knowing that her friends wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't important. She took a deep breath and looked. And then screamed. Scorpius was glad he had cast the silencing charm so they wouldn't hear her scream. But the charm didn't stop people from attacking others.

Rose had pulled out her wand, and cast spell after spell at her so called boyfriend and cousin. When she was finished about ten minutes later, she went for a physical attack. She usually believed in a fair fight, but a 6th year and a not so bright 7th year were no match for her. I'll spare you the gruesome details. Basically, by the time she was finished, Weasley had hair everywhere and completely covered in blood, couldn't speak for a week, and was bald. Johnson had grown hair everywhere, that would change colors every few seconds. He had a permanent kick me sign stuck on him which wouldn't come off until the end of the year, and had his features completely distorted. She left them there, tied up, and dared them to tell anyone of authority the truth. Or it would be a hundred times worse. And she kept her word.

Scorpius didnt feel a need to help her. He had often been the one being cursed, and so he knew how bad it could be. But as an extra precaution, he cast a spell that would not let them change until they permanently left Hogwarts. Now to take care of the rest of Rose's family. At least he had a clear shot at her now. But why bother? She would never return the feelings anyways.

**A/N: **Well there you have it folks. I'm so sorry that its late, but on Friday my sister was needing the computer, and I had writers block. Didn't you just love my ending? Alright maybe not. Well starting August 23, Ill be starting 9th grade, but Ill make sure to updated. Ha who am I kidding Ill be overwhelmed. But the story will be safe. :) Read, Review and get a virtual cookie! Ta-Ta!


End file.
